


Unsuitable?

by MizJoely



Series: I Wish You Would Write... [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, and come on we all know how this story will play out, jealous!lock, molly's present in spirit, mythea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohmyolicity from tumblr posted this Sherlolly prompt: One of Mycroft’s minion needs a “wife” for a case and find in Molly the perfect partner. Jealous!lock all the way (because I’m in a fucking mood for a jealous!lock) !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsuitable?

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed to fit with the "I Wish" series, so that's where it's been put!

Sherlock stormed into Mycroft’s office, his expression black as thunder. “She’s entirely unsuited for fieldwork, what on earth possessed you to ask her to do such a dangerous job?”

“And a good morning to you, too, brother dear,” Mycroft replied calmly, not even bothering to look up from the report he was scanning. “I take it Miss Hooper has informed you of her acceptance of her temporary reassignment?”

“It’s _Doctor_ Hooper, and yes, Molly told me when I stopped by St. Barts to check up on - ”

“Her?” Mycroft quipped, finally glancing up at his younger brother.

“An experiment,” Sherlock corrected him through gritted teeth. “I went to check up on an _experiment_. At which point she informed me that you’d essentially strong-armed her into agreeing to this ridiculous farce - really, Mycroft? A fake wife?” he sneered. “Such a trite, overdone, cliche, no one will believe it. Especially since Molly’s not trained in espionage, and whatever idiot you’ve got pretending to be her husband is sure to…”

“Oh, does that mean you won’t accept the assignment, then?”

Sherlock paused mid-diatribe, eyes darting around as he absorbed all the possible meanings of his brothers words. “So,” he finally said, speaking slowly, “the ‘minion’ who needs a fake wife for the case is…”

“You,” Mycroft replied, finally giving up his pretence at reading and leaning back in his cushy chair, folding his hands over his waist and giving Sherlock a complacent smile. “Again, I must ask, if you feel this is such a _trite_ , _overdone_ , _cliche_ ; if Miss - pardon me, _Doctor_ \- Hooper is unsuitable for such undercover work, then does that mean I should find someone else to take on the role of husband and wife? In Paris? For the next, mmm, three months?”

Sherlock’s eyes once again darted around the room, this time as he considered all the possibilities that had suddenly opened up for him. “Hmm, on second thought, perhaps I was a bit hasty in my conclusions,” he finally said, voice and expression much calmer than they had been. In fact, if pressed, Mycroft would have to say there was a certain glint of anticipation in his younger brother’s eyes when they met his again. “Send me the pertinent details, I’ll brief Molly - I presume your PA will take her shopping for a suitable wardrobe?”

“But of course,” Mycroft replied, bowing his head graciously - and thereby hiding the satisfied glint in his own eyes. Without looking back up he slid the report off the surface of the desk and pretended to start reading it again.

He listened as his brother spun on his heel and made his rapid way out of the office, slamming the door behind him, then finally allowed his grin to broaden. Less than a minute later he heard a soft knock at the door, followed immediately by the door opening to reveal his PA, Anthea. She entered, closed the door behind her and made her way over to his desk.

Mycroft laid the report down and smiled as Anthea reached his side, leaning down to give him a chaste peck on the cheek. It was the most PDA the two of them allowed themselves at work, even in private.

“So,” she said, perching herself on the corner of his desk and studying her nails, “it worked, then?”  
  
“It worked,” Mycroft agreed. “Exactly as you said it would. Have I mentioned lately how much you deserve a raise in pay, my dear?”

“Mmm, I think I’ll just settle for the intangible benefits I get from sleeping with you,” was her cheeky response. “If everything goes as we’ve predicted it will, Sherlock and Molly’s fake marriage will be a real one by the end of the ‘assignment’.” She made air quotes and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“I’ll have you know it’s as real an assignment as any I’ve ever concocted,” Mycroft replied, feigning indignation before letting out a gusty sigh. “And if everything happens on schedule, it won’t be long before  Mummy finally gets the first of those grandchildren she’s been hinting about.”

“Oh yes!” Anthea sighed happily. “It’ll be so nice to get the pressure off of us!” Her smile morphed into a devilish smirk as she added, “I told you she’d figure out we were together long before your brother!”


End file.
